An Endless Tide
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: In a world where Barry Allen is not the Flash. Arianna Barton is struck by lightning and becomes the Flash instead. She searches for the man in yellow who is the one responsible for the murder of a loved one. Unbeknownst to her they have danced this tune before and Eobard; the Reverse Flash is determined to change the ending to their story. Female Flash x Reverse Flash AU.
1. Prick Of A Lightning Bolt

Chapter 1: Prick of a Lightning Bolt

Her name is Arianna Barton and this is the story of how she died.

A lighting storm. It had never looked so beautiful or ominous. It was caused undoubtedly by the particle accelerator that was finally switched on tonight. A pioneering idea, a grand vision for the future realised by a great man who she deeply admired; Harrison Wells.

She would have been more impressed but she was too busy being struck by a lightning bolt.

Her day started off as any normal day. Being a CSI in Central City, always running late no matter her best efforts to get to work on time. Or anywhere really. In her busy schedule she even managed to see her best friend Iris West, rambling on about how awesome the particle accelerator was going to be.

They'd gone to the grand opening, joined the crowd. Arianna holding a copy of Harrison Wells' autobiography, hoping for the off chance she might get the chance to meet him. Even get him to sign her book and even ask him questions she's been gathering for years.

Unfortunately a scumbag decided to steal Iris' laptop and Arianna being driven by an overwhelming need to do the right thing chased after him. It didn't go very well. She managed to catch up with the guy but she got smashed in the face by the laptop bag as she turned a corner and then knocked to the ground.

If things couldn't get any worse Iris herself managed to catch the guy with the assistance of the new officer on the force; Eddie Thawne. Heavily embarrassed she decided to go back to her lab to help quicken the processing period of evidence so Iris could have her laptop back sooner.

"But you're going to miss the particle accelerator! You may even get the chance to meet Dr Wells! The guy you've been obsessing over since middle school!" Iris drawled placing her hands on her hips.

Arianna felt her cheeks burn slightly "I'm not obsessed with him!" She practically shrieked. "I just admire his way of thinking. He's a role model nothing more." She said defensively, crossing her arms.

Why oh why, hadn't she just stayed with her friend? Oh right because she was obsessed with her job and fighting crime and trying to bring truth and order to Central City in her own way.

She had been reaching for the chain to close the ceiling window as the rain started to pour in. She was certain she had already closed it on her way out earlier but evidently not. The rain had drenched her within seconds and the lightning bolt hit her instantly afterwards . She went alight and the searing pain enveloped her, embracing her in certain death.

Vaulting backwards she did not know what she collided with. Shattering and more liquids soaked her already sodden clothes and skin. Some burnt, some soothed and she was sure she felt the faintest sensation of electricity race through her. Then she felt numb and everything went dark behind her closed eyelids.

Oblivion...

So the day had finally arrived for him to activate the particle accelerator and take his first step to achieving his goal. He was going to create the Flash. Then use the Flash's energy to get himself home. Simple really.

Except that he hadn't expected to see her at the opening ceremony as he made his speech at S.T.A.R labs. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in the same room as her. He could feel his whole body come alive by the mere sight of her.

" _We're opposites, you and I. Two sides of the same coin."_

The way she was looking at him. Idolising and admiring, as if he could do no wrong. He had looked at her that way once. But now he knew better. Now he hated her for everything she had caused.

" _Everything leads back to you! All that I am, all that I've done is because you..."_

Those blue eyes of hers were truly remarkable. The colour of the ocean. How many times had he gazed into those same eyes? Countless. An eternity. They haunted his dreams and his nightmares. He wanted to narrow his eyes, how was it that she looked all innocent and pure? Openly staring at him like that, it was almost distracting.

He took a step forward and began to speak, trying in vain to ignore the way her eyes light up as she drinks in everything he says. He savours the feeling of power he has over her, the knowledge that right now she is merely a puppet on his string.

But then she's racing off though not in a blur as she chases a thief and he knows exactly where she'll end up in just under an hours' time.

Later he's watching the video screen, observes as she is blown away and her life is forever changed. His chest is suddenly heavy with guilt, he had been hoping to avoid all of this pain. To save them both the tragic story of their eternal struggle throughout time. He knew what being the Flash did to her; what it cost.

 _She's lying is his arms, blood everywhere. Some of it is his, most of it is hers. He's knelt down, knees buried in the dirt and he's crying. He cradles her face in his left hand and gently caresses her cheek._

" _Why?" He asks her. Deep down he knows the answer. This is a dance they have played many times before._

 _She just smiles up at him weakly and reaches for him, her gloved fingers tracing over his lips. "Eobard" She whispers and then the light leaves her eyes and she is gone._

At the very start they were friends once but that was a very long time ago. Most of the time they are sworn enemies. Yet no matter how long or how hard they fight each other the outcome is always the same. She dies.

Yet this time he had done something so terrible in order to prevent that from happening that he had ended up needing to create the Flash himself. He just hoped that it was all worth it. That this time he would finally succeed after countless attempts.

For every once in a while, in very rare timelines they are also lovers.

A/N: Hey everyone! So I hoped you liked this first chapter. I have only just finished watching series one and this is based off a dream I had. I love the idea of a female Flash and that Reverse Flash would be her arch enemy but also someone she could potentially love. So messed up but that's my brain for you!


	2. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2: Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

9 months later….

"Is it just me or is she looking better?" Cisco asked as he and Caitlin walked into the Cortex where Arianna Barton was lying on a bed, and had been in a coma since that fateful lightning bolt.

Caitlin started checking all the various monitors that the young woman had been hooked up to and noted down all the data. Gently lifting an arm up she examined it closely. "Her skin does look a healthier colour than we've seen since she was moved here."

"Yeah and she looks awfully good for someone whose been practically lifeless the whole time." He was taking in her features and it was easy to see that she was an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Cisco! Are you checking her out? She's in a coma!" Caitlin shrieked disapprovingly as she checked Arianna's pulse. It was still beating at a faster rate than the average person but it had calmed down considerably than what it was.

"What? No!" He backed away and just looked at Caitlin as though she was crazy. "I meant." He emphasized and pointed at her body "That she's not all skin and bones as one would expect being comatose for 9 months."

"Cisco is correct. She does seem to be in remarkably good shape for someone in her condition." Harrison Wells said as he whirled himself into the room and came to stop beside him. He took in her appearance and glanced at his watch. It was almost time for her to wake up, he was certain of it. "In truth we don't know what the particle accelerator's explosion may have inadvertently caused and how it could have affected certain individuals."

Caitlin finished her observations and came round to stand next to them. "It wasn't your fault Dr Wells." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and wished there was more she could say to ease the older man's guilt. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"I'm going to try playing a song she likes." Cisco declared enthusiastically to lighten the mood and practically dragged Caitlin out along with him.

Watching his two young colleagues leave he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He was proud of them and grateful to them for staying by his side. Of course he knew they would because they never changed no matter what timeline they were in.

Alone with Arianna he wanted to stand up out of his wheelchair but he didn't want to risk it if either Cisco or Caitlin came rushing back in. Instead he positioned himself closer to her and covertly took her hand in his. Rubbing his thumb gently back and forth he realised that Caitlin and Cisco had taken excellent care of Arianna.

He had been watching her sleep for nearly 9 months now. She did look a lot better than when she was moved to S.T.A.R labs. She had been so deathly pale and fragile, like a china doll that could shatter by the smallest touch. Now her skin held a healthy glow and her muscles had toned up and gained strength.

He'd done it. After all this time waiting patiently over the years. He'd created the Flash. He could easily imagine her now, putting on the suit. Being the hero that Central City had so desperately needed. Though things were different this time. A hell of a lot different this time.

Her eyes began moving beneath her eyelids and he had an educated guess as to what she was dreaming about. Or more precisely remembering. He gave her hand a slight squeeze before letting it go and left her to sleep.

 _The school bell rang and an eleven year old Arianna was stood beside Iris waiting for their friend to arrive._

" _He's always late! How is he always late?" Iris asked as she started tapping her foot impatiently. "We might as well go in, don't want to be late along with him."_

" _Just a few more seconds." Arianna replied knowingly._

 _As soon as she spoke a young boy with brown hair and big blue eyes came running breathlessly towards them. He stopped and bent over placing his hands on his knees trying to gain some oxygen._

" _Sorry for making you wait!" He said when he composed himself and smiled sheepishly at the two girls._

" _If you were really sorry Barry you wouldn't be late every day." Iris teased and the three of them hurriedly entered their classroom._

" _Allen! Barton! West! How nice of you to join us!"_

Her eyes flew open and her head and heart were pumping so loudly. Everything was so white and clean, the lights were bright and her body felt strange. Blinking rapidly she sees two blurry people approach her. A young man and woman. She can't make out what they're saying to her only bits and pieces.

"Told you it would work!"

"Can you pee in this cup?"

Then she hears a song playing in the background and she is surprised to find its Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

"What?! How?!" Is all she manages to croak out. She pushes upwards and her arms are flailing about. She notices all the nodes she's connected to and rips them off. Anxious and nervous and a little shaken she pulls the blanket away and swings her legs over the bed and leaps down.

And crashes spectacularly to the floor.

"Whoa! Take it easy, you've been in a coma for 9 months!" The man says as he gently wraps an arm under hers as the woman rushes to take her other one.

As they lift her she notices someone else enter the room in a wheelchair. Her vision clears and she shakily gets to her feet as her eyes meet his. Her mind goes blank and she's pretty sure her heart stops for a beat. For in front of her is the man she's looked up to since she was eleven.

Dr Harrison Wells.

"I believe it best to give Miss Barton some time to adjust." He spoke and they let her go once they were sure she wouldn't fall over. "Dr Caitlin Snow and Mr Ramon here have been taking care of you." He begins to explain as they stand on either side of him.

"I- you know my name?" She asks and she mentally kicks herself. She should be more concerned with what happened and how she ended up here with them. But she couldn't believe that her idol was sitting a couple of paces away.

"Indeed we do." He smiles ever so slightly before his face changes and all seriousness follows "9 months ago I activated the particle accelerator and for 45 minutes my life's work was realised." He lets the words sink in sees that she's just watching him unsure how to take it all and he forges on "You were struck by lightning after the accelerator exploded and placed into a coma. The doctors didn't know how to treat you. They thought your heart kept stopping but it was actually beating so fast the monitors couldn't register it."

Arianna doesn't really understand what he's getting at so she focuses on the 9 months in a coma. She looks down at herself then and her eyes widen when she notices the perfect abs that she's never had before in her life. She also notes that she's only wearing a red cropped sports top and bright yellow shorts that show off her legs. Wait. Was she taller too?

"Lightning gave me abs?" She blurts out and hesitantly pokes her stomach checking that they were in fact real.

"As far as I can tell your muscles have continuous cellular regeneration." Caitlin answers her and when Arianna looks back up she just shrugs because none of them have any real idea what's going on.

"Huh." She stops examining herself as the three of them are now staring at her and she just wants to leave. "Right. Well. It's been great and all but I really must be going." She bursts past them and grabs the S.T.A.R labs hoodie that's on the desk and awkwardly puts it on as she's moving towards the door. "Thanks for saving my life!" She shouts and tries to wave though her hand is caught in the sleeve.

The three of them just watch in wonder at the comical sight of it with worried expressions.

"She is coming back right?" Cisco asks and misses the knowing smile that graces Dr Wells face.

A/N: So to answer a few questions that people have asked me. 1. No Arianna is not Barry turned into a woman. 2. This is an alternative universe in which Barry is not the Flash. This will be explained in the next chapter. 3. Without giving the plot away I will explain why Arianna is very alike to Barry in the next chapter as well.

Let me know what you think, I know people love Barry Allen and so do I but this is just a what if? Version of events. I can't really say anymore because that will spoil my story but there will be Barry Allen later on (Kind of)


	3. You're Not Barry Allen Part 1

Chapter 3: You're Not Barry Allen Part 1

"Ari?!" Iris squealed upon seeing her from behind the counter and rushed round to tackle her in a tight embrace.

The wind was knocked out of her but she managed to not fall over and returned the hug. It felt so reassuring holding onto her best friend. She hadn't died that night and that everything was going to be alright. Then Iris pulled away and pinch her hand. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Arianna rubbed her hand and took a step back. She didn't want to make a scene in Jitters but she was getting the feeling it was unavoidable. Especially with Iris looking like a raging bull at her.

"I was so worried about you! You were in that coma for 9 whole months! I thought you weren't going to wake up!" Her voice is getting higher and higher and she's starting to get hysterical. "I thought I'd lose you! It was like Barry all over again…"

Arianna's eyes widened at the mention of their dear friends name. She reached for Iris again and wrapped her arms around her silencing her. "I know and I'm sorry." She whispered into Iris' hair and kissed it softly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear? Never." Iris whispered back and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I won't. I promise." She meant it. She was done with crazy stuff. She just wanted to get on with her life. She noticed that Iris was giving her a quizzical look and she sighed when she realised what Iris was getting at.

"Ari where are your clothes?" She could hear the bubble of laughter that was threatening to free itself from her friend's lips.

"Ah well you see…" She began and they both took a seat at the nearest empty table. She pulled the jumper down as far as it would go to try and cover her legs but it was futile.

She told Iris about her waking up in S.T.A.R labs and her brief meeting with Dr Wells, Dr Snow and Mr Ramon. How she had pretty much got up and made a run for it when she heard she'd been asleep for 9 months. How she didn't know where she was going as she ran to the street and ran a hand through her long brown hair in frustration. In her irritation she'd put her hands in her pockets and found some money left in it. Without thinking she hailed down the first cab she got and made her way to Jitters.

"So you just left? Didn't wait for them to give you the all clear? I wondered why Dr Snow had sounded so concerned when she rang earlier." Iris commented more to herself but her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"They rang you?" Arianna was confused and her brow furrowed downward. "How'd I end up there anyway?" She crossed her arms over her chest waiting patiently for the explanation.

"You really did just bolt out of there didn't you?" Iris was openly laughing now and despite being annoyed Arianna could see the funny side of it so she let her. It was just so good to be around a friendly face.

"Basically…" Iris told her how she and Eddie had found her thrown across the room. They'd both gone with her to the hospital and Iris had phoned her Dad Det. Joe West but he was occupied with the death of his partner dealing with Clyde Marden and his brother.

Eventually they managed to bring Arianna back from the other side but she kept crashing and it was touch and go for about 3 months. The doctors were struggling to cope and soon they were to give up. Then Dr Wells had turned up one evening while Det. Joe West had been visiting and told him he could save her. He had doubted the guy but Iris had overheard and begged him to save her friend.

Arianna felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes and she saw that Iris had them too. They were holding hands across the table and the pain and suffering of 14 years ago came back to haunt them both.

" _Run Ari! Run!" Barry's voice pulsed through her and the last thing she saw of him was of him pushing her put of the way as a bright yellow flash raced towards them._

"I just couldn't lose you too. You're all I have left." Iris' voice broke and she let her tears fall.

Just as Arianna was going to say something she noticed that the waitress heading towards them had tripped over. She was about to reach out and grab the woman when she noticed that time seemed to slow down. The woman's hair was flying behind her. Her scream slowing forming. The hot coffee moving out of the cup and very slowly over the tray.

Bam! The tray hit the floor and everything was moving normally again.

"Ari?" Iris' voice brought her back and she just turned to look at her friend. "You alright?"

She blinked and smiled at her friend. Must be a trick of her imagination she told herself. "Yeah sure. Could you take me to my place? I could do with some proper clothes."

Half an hour later Arianna was standing in the middle of her apartment. It was exactly the way she'd left it and she smiled when she noticed that someone must have dusted the place. Iris, got to love that girl she thought as she picked up the photo frame on her bookshelf.

It was her most treasured photo and it always made her cry. It was a picture of the three of them. They were eleven years old with herself and Iris on either side of Barry. They were smiling so brightly and freely as they'd just won the science fair. Her fingers traced over Barry's young face and she felt her heart break.

Her hands began to shake so she gently placed the photo back and looked at them. No. They weren't just shaking. Her hands seemed to be vibrating. They were both blurry and it was the weirdest sensation she'd ever experienced.

"What the?!" She took a couple of steps back and suddenly found herself crashing into the opposite wall. Panicking she rubbed the back of her head but she was pleased to see that she was no longer vibrating.

Clothes she needed clothes. She hurriedly made her way to her bedroom and ended up colliding with her wardrobe. She was thoroughly confused. Hadn't she only taken three steps? Focusing on the task at hand she strips out of the clothes from S.T.A.R labs and grabs fresh underwear, skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket.

Now to go and get some answers.

2 hours after she had left she was standing in front of him again. Or more precisely them. But she couldn't stop glancing over at Dr Wells. There was just something about him she couldn't place. Shaking her head ever so slightly she mentally berates herself to snap the hell out of it. She's not a teenager with a some sort of celebrity crush.

She was thankful this time that she was dressed properly but she didn't like the way Dr Wells and Mr Ramon were looking at her like a science project. At least Dr Snow looked a little concerned about her current predicament.

"I don't think time slowed down." Mr Ramon eventually spoke and when she raised sn eyebrow he elaborated. "I think you were just moving too fast that everything seemed to slow down."

"Mr Ramon, with all due respect, that's impossible." She refuted and looked to the others for help.

"Cisco, please call me Cisco! Mr Ramon? It makes me sound old!" He waft his hands in front of him as if to dispel the notion. "Impossible? Says the girl who has perfect abs after 9 months in a coma." He points out and waves a hand up and down.

"Point taken." She sighs heavily and folds her hands across her chest. They couldn't be serious could they?

"I think it would be best to try out our theory before we continue to make further assumptions." Dr Wells added and whizzes himself out of the room.

A short drive later Arianna was standing in an abandoned air strip wearing the most ridiculous get up. A red cropped sports top and red shorts with a helmet and running shoes. Caitlin was finishing strapping a monitor around her chest and she felt really uncomfortable and exposed.

Now all geared up she got down in a racing start position and took a deep breath.

"All you need to do is run Arianna. We'll be monitoring your vitals here and we'll see what exactly is happening to you." Wells reassured her and gave her a nod as he came to stop behind her. "Run."

So she did. She pushed off and focused on the open track before her. She hated running. She had always hated running. She had never been that fast growing up. But she didn't seem to be going that slowly anymore. Her legs pounding and her arms swinging to gain momentum she felt a charge of electricity course through her body and suddenly she was flying.

The world around her blurred and her body exploded with pure joy. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to run this fast. She didn't know how fast she was going but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to go faster.

More electricity zapped her and it was euphoric, she wanted to laugh at how amazing she felt.

"She just passed the 200mph mark!" Cisco exclaimed and the three of them stared at the readings.

"That's impossible." Caitlin gasped as she saw that Arianna was going faster and faster.

Arianna couldn't contain it anymore she was laughing now. She wished Iris could have been there to see this and more importantly she wondered what Barry would've thought about it all.

At the thought of him she's transported back to that fateful night 14 years ago.

 _An eleven year old Arianna was staying over at Barry's house because her parents were fighting again. Her parents were always fighting and she wished they could've been more like Henry and Nora Allen. Her own father was a deadbeat lowlife and her mother turned to drugs to cope with it all. That's why Arianna loved spending as much time with Barry as possible because he had it all._

 _She was asleep in the guest bedroom directly opposite Barry's room and she wished she could live with them forever and not just at weekends. Then she hears a thud and hesitantly gets out of bed and opens her door. She sees Barry standing outside of his room looking down at the stairs._

 _Then they both hear Nora Allen scream._

 _In unison they rush down the stairs and come to stop in the living room. Nora Allen is knelt on the floor and there's red and yellow flashes all over the room. Arianna looks closely and notices that one looks like a man in a yellow suit and she swears he looks at her._

" _Run Barry! Arianna!" Nora Allen yells but they're both paralysed by fear and confusion._

" _Mom!" Barry screams and reaches for his mother and Nora reaches for him too._

 _Then a bright yellow flash is heading towards Arianna and Barry pushes her out of the way. Her eyes close and there's a sudden breeze whipping against her and when she opens her eyes she's halfway down the street._

 _Terrified she runs back to the Allen's house, her bare feet are bleeding but she doesn't care. She sees the police cars and ambulances. Her brows furrow as Henry Allen is dragged away screaming and yelling into a police car. She turns to look at him as they slam the door in his face and mutter things like 'child killer' under their breath._

 _She doesn't understand but dread consumes her as she races up the steps and sweeps past the officers and comes to stop in the bloody living room. Nora Allen is lying on her back with blood pooling out of her chest and her hand reaching always reaching…._

" _Barry!" Arianna screams when she spots him and she crashes to her knees beside him. His blue eyes are wide open and there's a smile on his face as he reaches for his mother. "Wake up Barry!" She shakes him and her hands are sticky with his blood._

" _Ari!" Det. Joe West bursts in and drags her away kicking and screaming._

 _Her best friend is dead along with his mother._

Lost in her darkest memories she doesn't notice the stack of water crates and crashed straight into the them. The pain snaps her back to the present and she tries to sit up but her wrists burns. She blinks the pain away and her eyes widen when she sees how far she's run.

Caitlin, Cisco and Wells bring the van and equipment up to her and collect her as they drive back to S.T.A.R labs. Caitlin is tending to her wrist and places an ice pack on it. No one says anything until they are back in the Cortex.

After getting her hand x-rayed Arianna sits patiently on the bed she woke up in. The pain is already ebbing away and she hadn't realised Caitlin had given her anything.

"You were doing excellent put there. But forgive my intruding you seemed to lose focus. May I ask what distracted you Arianna?" Dr Wells asks as he comes to check in on her and fights the urge to comfort her.

Cisco and Caitlin lift their heads up from the computer screens eager to hear the explanation as well.

Arianna just sighs heavily and fights the tears that threaten to form. "14 years ago I witnessed my best friend and his mother be murdered." She repeats the story she's told people countless times though no one has ever believed her.

Gripping her left wrist tightly she continues "No one ever believed me. Not my parents, the police hell even the shrinks. So I gave up trying to convince people. I thought I'd gotten over it but now…" Her voice trails off and she just shakes her head defeated.

His hand rests on her knees and she looks at him puzzled. "I believe you Arianna." Wells says and there's something in his voice that lifts her spirit. He's not saying it to comfort her she can tell. He has a determined look in his eyes, one she seen reflected in her own mirror all these years. He means it. "We'll work together to catch this man in yellow. We'll find your friends murderer."

She's speechless so she just places her left hand over his hand as a silent thank you. Realising what hand she just moved she recoils from him as if burned and stares at her hand. It doesn't hurt anymore!

"You had a minor fracture." Caitlin offers as she comes to stand next to them.

"Had?" Arianna asked and she then glances down at the corner of her eyes and notes that Dr Wells hasn't moved his hand from her knee yet. He must realise at the same time and casually removes it.

"Yes, it would seem you have advanced healing properties as well." Caitlin continues and just nods at her. "I'd like to work on that if you don't mind?"

"Oh my god! Work?!" Arianna gasps as she gets down from the bed and goes to change into her own clothes. "I've got something to do. We'll continue this at some other time?" She says over her shoulder but doesn't wait to her a reply.

A/N: So I hope this partly answers the question as to why Barry Allen isn't the Flash. Will be continued in the next chapter as to why Arianna has some of his characteristics. Also someone asked about the suit and it will be the same as Barry's. Let me know what you think, it's appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	4. You're Not Barry Allen Part 2

Chapter 4: You're Not Barry Allen Part 2

It felt like coming home when she walked through the CCPD's doors. The smiles on everyone's faces, the relief in their eyes. The handshakes, the pats on the back, even the occasional hug. She hadn't realised just how much people cared about her.

When she sees Joe with his back to her. She makes a beeline towards him hoping to catch him by surprise but then everyone just stops as she approaches causing him to turn round. To be honest she's not entirely sure what to expect. They haven't had the smoothest of friendships over the years. But she's pleased when his dark brown eyes light up and the smile breaks onto his face like a dawn rising.

He wraps his arms around her and she does the same. Seeing him is a bit like coming home too.

"You won't believe how happy and relieved I am to see you! Iris told me you'd woken up." His voice is rumbling from the excitement. He pulls back and gives her a stern look. "Don't you ever-"

"-Do that again." She finishes for him and she smiles as he laughs. "Iris gave me the same speech." She shrugs and lets go of him. She wants to tell him what happened to her, what she can do now but now here and not now. She knows he won't believe her and she doesn't want to ruin the easy going they have going on just yet.

"Arianna." Eddie says her name and gives her a brief hug. "Glad to see you up and about." He smiles at her before looking between her and Joe and quickly excuses himself.

She can see Joe is about to say something to her but suddenly she hears "Barton!" Captain Singh shouts as he opens his office door and nods for her to enter.

"Oh no." She mutters rolling her eyes and Joe gives her a sympathetic look as makes her way over.

The uneasiness rolls off of her in waves as he closes the door behind them. Giving them some much needed privacy. He stands behind his desk with his hands on his hips. Looking sound his office she sees several stacks of paperwork and many files that clearly need dealing with. It's obvious that crime hasn't slowed down any while she's been out of the game as it were.

"Where the hell have you been Barton?" His tone is angry and demanding.

It instantly sets her off guard. Had no one told him she'd been comatose? The straight look on his face told her that he was seriously not happy with her being away for 9 months.

"Well actually-" She starts all shyly not sure where to begin. She begins to wring her hands and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

He cracks a wide grin at her chuckling. "Relax Barton! I'm just messing with you." His hands fall to the desk as he examines her "You look great." He takes in the clutter and adds "You good to come back to work? We really need you."

She laughs nervously and calms herself down. She honestly had thought she was in trouble. Running a hand through her hair she nods at him. "Yeah sure. Be glad to."

"Start next week then." He says a bit dismissively and his phone starts to ring and he goes to answer it. Taking her cue she opens the door to leave and gives Singh a small wave and he whispers "I'm glad you're alright Barton."

Back in the main office area, both Joe and Eddie are gone and so she figures she'll go up to her lab. She fights the urge to rush up with her new found speed and leisurely takes her time up the stairs. Walking down the corridor she fears that her lab will be completely overrun and that they'll have given it to someone else.

As she turns the corner and enters she finds that it looks pretty much how she left it before she was blown across the room. She had spent so much time in her lab, perhaps more than she did in her own apartment. She had always been dedicated to the job but more importantly dedicated to finding Barry's killer. She pulls down the collection of newspaper articles and notes that might all be connected to the man in yellow. She sighs with relief that Joe hasn't discovered it yet because he would bite her head off. With nothing for her to do here just yet she leaves.

"So how were things with my dad?" Iris asks her as they're walking down the street. She had come to meet her after she'd finished work. She sometimes thought Iris was psychic because she always knew where to find her.

"Yeah alright. He was happy to see me." Arianna is swinging her arms slightly trying to vent some of the pumped up energy she got ever since she ran earlier. Her legs are itching to do it again and it's taking a lot of effort to just stroll along.

Iris takes her left hand and squeezes it gently "Of course he was. You guys don't always get along but you're family. I mean we all lived under the same roof for years."

"Don't remind me." She teased as she bumped shoulders with her and intertwined their fingers. "I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you two."

"Ari-" Iris' tone told her that she wasn't in the mood for another emotion journey today. "I think we all needed one another."

Suddenly they hear police sirens heading towards them and Arianna sees a white car driving maniacally in their direction being chased by two police cars. Her eyes widen when she calculates that the driver is going to him them. Without thinking her body sizzles to life and she grabs Iris and dives them out of the way.

One police car swerves to avoid them and crashes across the street into s lamppost but the officers are only dazed not harmed. The other one still pursues but as Arianna gets up she sees the world in slow motion and instinct takes over.

She runs to the white car and manages to open the door and seat herself in the passenger side. She glances over and her brows furrow in confusion as she recognises Clyde Marden behind the wheel. She doesn't understand because she had though he had died 9 months ago in the particle accelerator explosion. That was what Iris had told her but there he was sitting beside her.

His face mirrors hers as he sees her just appear next to him. She's frozen in place as she hadn't thought what she was doing when she entered the car. He sees her hesitating and raises his right hand and a whirl of wind forms out of nowhere. Screeching tyres attract her attention as she looks out the back window and watches as the second police car is vaulted into the air and smashes it way into their car. Arianna has only enough time to register what he's doing as she slams the door open and jumps out and rolls down the street.

Coughing she gets to her hands and knees and finds Clyde standing two feet away with his hands outstretched readying another whirlwind. She shakily gets to her feet and wipes the blood away from the cheek that grazed the tarmac.

"I didn't know there were others like me." He says and flings his arms a third police car heading towards them.

She doesn't say anything as she moves and manages to pull the officer out of the car as it collides with the burning wreckage of the white car and second police car. When she drops the officer down and snaps to look around she curses under her breath as Clyde is nowhere to be found.

She dashes back to Iris and pulls her up off the grass. "What the hell happened?" She asks her and Arianna can only take in the sight of devastation before them and shake her head.

When Joe and Eddie turn up she thought things were going to get better but they only went from bad to worse.

"You girls alright?!" Joe asks them as he approaches with Eddie a couple of steps behind.

"Dad we're fine. Arianna pulled us out of the way." Iris shakily answers and wrings her hands together.

"I don't suppose you saw who was driving?" Eddie asks and Joe turns to give him a stern look as of to say not now.

Iris shakes her head but Arianna just nods at the same time and says "It was Clyde Marden." That got her three pairs of eyes staring at her disbelievingly.

"I told you, he died remember?" Iris says nervously and looks at her concerned that she hit her head too hard.

"I saw him. It was him." Arianna states defiantly. She's not crazy it was him! Why does no one ever believe her?

"You want to do this now?" Joe snaps angrily and grips her arm tightly and drags her with him down the street away from Iris and Eddie. When he knows they're out of hearing range he let's loose. "I know you've just woken up from a coma but enough is enough Arianna!"

His nostrils flare as his deep brown eyes darken they almost appear black. "Clyde Marden is dead! I Know you've always believed in these impossible notions but I've had it with you. I let it slide after Barry's death…"

At the mention of his name Arianna flinches but it isn't enough to deter Joe. "You were just a kid and you made up the man in yellow to cope with what you saw. Then you started to act like Barry, always being late for everything and taking up physics and chemistry. Henry Allen murdered his own wife and boy! People are monsters Arianna and I won't listen to another word about this. Am I understood?"

Tears prickle her eyes but she forces them back. He's never believed her and she doesn't know why she's so surprised he won't now. She sighs heavily and wrenches herself out of his grip. "Perfectly." She snarls at him.

Her feet carry her away from him, muttering she wants to be alone and she's taking a taxi. Joe's words hurt her like a knife through the heart. Some of them are true, she did to start to act like Barry but then it just became habit and she didn't know if she did for herself or because she missed him.

She needed someone to talk to. Someone who knew what she was going through. Someone who could guide her. Someone she trusts. Someone she loves.

When she was certain she won't be seen by anyone. She runs and runs faster and faster. She reaches the city limits and keeps going. She runs down the highway and only shops for a moment when she sees the sign for Starling City.

It's late when she finds him sitting with his legs dangling off the roof. His back is to her as he keeps a vigilant watch over his city. Oliver Queen or otherwise known as Arrow. He's in his suit and his hood up but he's been listening to every word she's said and now she's waiting for him to say something.

"He's right you're not Barry." Oliver says after a while and turns to look at her. "Nor should you be. Being you is enough Arianna. It always had been." He smiles ever so slightly at her before he searches for the right words.

"I don't know what to do." She whispers and runs both hands through her long hair. Her ocean blue eyes pleading with his own dark blue ones.

He's silent for a while as he gazes back over the city he loves so dearly. "Be the hero I can't." He stands then and comes to stop right before her. His breath warm over her face in the cool night air. "You can be a symbol of hope to people. You can do things that I never can. You can be the good guy."

She places a hand over his heart and looks up at him. "You're a good man Oliver. One of the best there is." Her fingers clutch the leather of his suit tightly and she leans her head in the crook of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist tightly and kisses the top of her head softly. "And you're better than I'll ever be." He says it like a promise. At the sound of sirens he pulls away and readies his bow and arrow. "You can do anything Arianna. Make sure you wear a mask."

As he jumps off the roof and swings away. Arianna clenches her fists and steels her resolve. Oliver was right she can do this.

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think!


	5. So It Begins

Chapter 5: So It Begins

His eyes haven't left her as she's been pacing back and forth in the Cortex for the last ten minutes or so. He hadn't been at all surprised when he had come in this morning and she'd been waiting for him to arrive. She was still wearing yesterday's clothes and her hair was still a mess no doubt from her run last night.

Eobard knows exactly where she's been and who she had been to see. He never understood the connection between Arianna and Oliver but they seemed to depend on one another. Despite them living in different cities and facing foes of their own design; they always needed each other in their most trialling times. In the beginning he had thought there was more to it than mere friendship but Arianna had never loved anyone in all of their timelines.

Except for himself of course.

He also knows what's on her mind. She won't talk to him until Cisco and Caitlin arrive though he has already attempted conversation several times. He wants nothing more than to be in his own body. To be able to simply walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, inhale that unique scent of sea salt and tell her sweet nothings. To runs his hands through her long locks, caress her cheeks with his thumbs and kisses her sensual lips.

Unfortunately he chose to take over the body of a man who was now meant to be paralysed. The real Harrison Wells had been important to Arianna. He had been her mentor and father figure. He had been part of the reason she was caught up in this whole mess in the very first timeline. But if playing Wells' role in guiding her is what stopped her from inevitably dying in the future then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He rubs his temples in agitation as she makes another circuit of the room. At this rate he wouldn't be surprised if she wore out the floor.

"Arianna - " He tries again and feels relief as she actually stops her pacing this time and looks at him. She crosses her arms unimpressed by the situation she had encountered yesterday but he can't help but find the small annoyed face look adorable. He knows her far too well. She's a book he knows every word to. He knows her as well as he knows himself.

"You knew." She says accusingly and her eyes narrow ever so slightly that she probably doesn't know she's doing it.

He did always love it when she got mad. It takes all of his strength not to laugh, to keep a blank face. Even after all this time, all these worlds they've lived in. She pushes him to his limits. Thankfully he's saved from ruining his plans as Cisco and Caitlin arrive with coffee and stop when they see Arianna's face.

"You knew there were others out there like me and you didn't tell me!" She says vehemently and looks at them all suspiciously. "Why?" She demands and makes it clear she's not leaving until she gets her answer.

"We weren't sure." Caitlin says nervously as she sets her coffee cup down and takes off her coat. She slowly approaches Arianna like a wild animal that's ready to bite at any second. "We weren't even sure about you until you woke up."

He sees her relax a little at Caitlin's words. She's always been a calming potion for the young speedster. That's why he always goes out of his way to bring her to the fold. Plus over the timelines he's come to rely on Caitlin Snow for patching things up when he's been unable to.

"It took us months to find you and that was by accident." Cisco adds as he shrugs his own coat off and drapes it over his chair. "What happened anyway?"

He pretends to listen intently as she recaps the police chase and her saving Iris from being run over. How she'd looked upon the face of a supposed dead man and how she'd only just got out of there alive. He's heard the story before and isn't really interested in the details. It's what comes next that he's been anticipating. He loathes what come next but at the same time is proud and hopeful.

"The police have no clue what they're up against." She pauses as she looks at all three of them in turn and her gaze lingers on him. "But I can. I can stop this guy." Her voice gains certainty and then here it comes as always "With your help I can protect this city. These powers? I can use them for the greater good. Fight crime and more importantly save people."

His response is automatic and instantaneous. He doesn't want her in harm's way. He wants more than anything to keep her safe and sound. Not getting beaten up by the scum of Central City. "You can help people here. Get faster, help us unlock the potential in your DNA. We could cure disease, even cure cancer."

He doesn't say about allowing him to walk again. But he feels three pairs of eyes on him and knows they're all thinking it. Part of it is true. He does need her help to be fully whole again. Just not in the way she thinks.

"I can make a difference. Isn't that what you wanted?" She's pleading with him now. Those eyes of hers; the colour of the ocean. No matter how many times he faces them, he feels as if he's drowning.

" _We can make this right Eobard. I can do this." Arianna was looking at him so determined even as the city around them started to collapse. "Believe in me."_

He remembered her words in a different life. He had believed in her just like so many others that day. Despite the odds she had prevailed as she always did. She never once failed those she loved.

" _Arianna!" He's shouting her name as he races towards her but he's not fast enough. His speed his failing him and he comes to an abrupt stop and slumps to the floor reaching out to her._

 _Her eyes find his and she smiles. She always smiles at him just before she dies. A single tear cascades down her cheek and the hand gripping her neck snaps ever so slightly and she's broken. Dropped like a rubbish bag he crawls towards her, hands trembling. She's unnaturally floppy as he lifts her head into his lap and caresses her cheek._

 _He always fails her._

Silence enveloped them as they don't know what to say to that. If she really knew what he wanted than she would do exactly as he said and everything would be plain sailing. But she is always stubborn. It's what he loves about her; but he hates it just as much.

"If you really want to do this then you're going to need our help." He wishes he doesn't have to say those words but she forces his hand every single time. He's not concerned yet, there's still plenty of time for him to carry out his plan and get everything back on track.

" _What are you waiting for Eobard?" She's laughing at him as they stand on the beach. He can't help but be swept away by her beauty. The sun is setting behind her and she looks like a goddess standing before him. She's so carefree, so full of light and life that he doesn't want this moment to end._

" _I love you Arianna." He blurts out suddenly and she stops and stares at him. He's surprised her, hell he surprised himself. But it's the truth and it hurts but a weight has been lifted from his heart he didn't know was there._

 _He can't read her expression as she takes the two steps to close the distance between them. Her thin jumper slumps off her shoulder exposing it but she doesn't notice. Her eyes are searching his, assessing his soul. He's afraid she'll reject him, that the distance between them should be maintained._

 _She leans in slowly and kisses him firmly, passionately wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him ever closer to her. He can't breathe and he doesn't want to for this is paradise. This is what he's been searching for his whole life. Not the Flash. Her._

 _Pulling away enough that they're lips are still brushing against one another she laughs again. "I love you Eobard."_

The Future. The Past. The Present. It all depended on it.

"I have something that may interest you." Cisco pipes up and when he gives him a reassuring nod the young man goes and retrieves something from the storage room. When he comes back there's a red bundle in his arms with boots on top. "Dr Wells had an inkling this may happen so..." He trails off as he passes them to Arianna.

"This is madness." Caitlin states as she storms off not bothering to take her coffee with her.

In a flash of light Arianna has gone and reappeared wearing the red suit. It fits her body perfectly though it does accentuate her womanly features and Eobard can't help but admire it. As much as he hates seeing her wearing it, it was made for her.

She's smiling now and flexing her muscles making sure the materials is flexible enough to move in. Without waiting to hear what either Cisco or himself has to say she runs off grabbing Caitlin's coffee along with her.

Arianna knows that Caitlin isn't happy about this idea. She doesn't know why but she had noticed that the kind doctor doesn't smile. She just wears a perfectly stoic blank face at all times. Giving nothing away.

"Caitlin!" She calls and stops the woman by the elbow and presses her coffee into her hands. "What's bothering you so much? Why don't you ever smile?" She asks and when she sees her flinch she regrets asking those questions but she can't take back the words.

Caitlin sighs and taps her coffee cup finding the courage to speak without crying. "The explosion? The one that gave you your powers? Killed my fiancée." Blunt, factual. It's the only way she can say it and it kills her.

Arianna honestly doesn't know what she can to make her feel better. Actually she knows that there's nothing she can do to make Caitlin feel better. "I'm sorry." Those words don't really cover it but it's all she's got. "You don't have to get involved in this. You've taken care of me all this time. Thank you."

She disappears back to into the Cortex. Leaving Caitlin standing unsure of what to do in the empty corridor.

Cisco's face falters when he sees Arianna returning alone but he doesn't comment on it. He knows that Caitlin has a lot to deal with and is still coming to terms with Ronnie's death. So he focuses on what he can do and right now that's detailing all the gear the suit has.

"These will be your ear pieces so we can keep in contact while you're out there." He says holding up two lightning shaped ear phones. "The material of the suit should be able to withstand the heat you'll generate while running so fast. Don't want you to end up naked or anything…" He jokes as Arianna gazes down at her boots.

"Should withstand?" She asks sceptical about it. Her converse were already ruined and she's have to go and buy some more. Plus she didn't really want to run around naked. Even if no one could see her properly.

"It'll be fine." Wells states though she notices that he's giving the monitor a very close examine. He wasn't imagining her naked or something was he? Wait what was she doing thinking about him thinking he was imaging her naked!

She coughs nervously and pulls the hood down revealing her face once again. Cisco doesn't notice the awkwardness and just continues to list off the spec designs and Arianna is very grateful.

She spends the next few hours adjusting to the suit and running around S.T.A.R labs. It still seems surreal that she can move so fast. That she has become the impossible that she always contemplated. Yet as she turns the corner she can't help but feel as though she's finally complete. That she had been missing something her whole life and now she's everything she was meant to be.

Confident she has gotten used to the suit she changes back into her own clothes and looks at herself in the mirror in disgust. She realises she hasn't showered since the day before and she's pretty sweaty so in a matter of seconds she runs home and takes care of business and returns just as quickly.

"Hey Dr Wells?" She calls as she strolls back into the Cortex and sees the two men eating Big Belly burgers.

"Hmmm yes?" He says after swallowing a mouthful and wheels his chair round to face her. His face is blank and Arianna makes a mental note that he's very secluded and doesn't give much away.

It unnerves her but she likes the challenge and decides if they're going to be working together then she has plenty of time to figure him out. She always did love her mysteries. "Is this permanent?" She gestures with her two fingers of a person running though it's not as though she could be asking about anything else.

"As far as we can tell. Yes." He's studying her curiously. He's noticed she's changed into a grey t-shirt and jeans and black trainers. He wasn't aware that she'd ever left the premises. She's already faster than he predicted and it's only Day 2. "Does that bother you?" He asks and he's caught off guard because she's never asked that question before. She's always just accepted it.

She raises her right hand and flexes it as if it holds all the answers. "I don't know." She answers finally. She lifts her eyes and gazes at him intently and it takes his breath away. It's so intense and for a second he fears that she can somehow sense the speed force inside him.

But the monitors start blaring and Cisco drops his burger down and dashes to the newest screen. He taps a couple of keys before looking at them both in turn. "I think I've found Clyde Marden."

In a zap Arianna is once again back in the suit, standing in front of both of them wearing a large grin. "It's show time."

She runs through the streets of Central City and from her perspective everything seems to have nearly stopped. Guided by Cisco as to what streets to take and where she's headed. Adrenaline pumping through her veins she prays that she's truly ready to face against another Meta human.

It's only been a few minutes but as she reaches the abandoned warehouse and air field she knows she's in the right place. Eddie is slumped against the wall and she checks his pulse and sighs with relief to find he's only unconscious.

"Marden!" She hears Joe shout and fire a couple of rounds from his gun.

Outside again she only has a second to knock Joe to the floor and away from the vortex of wind that was aiming straight for him. Without thinking she starts to run around in circles trying to distract Clyde and she believes it's working until the stirrings of a tornado throws her off course.

"I can't stop him!" She shouts desperately through the coms and presses a hand to an ear piece trying to hear what Cisco and Wells have to say.

"Just run round as you were before in the opposite direction to the forming tornado. You need to generate a vacuum to extinguish the winds." Wells instructs but the knowledge doesn't fill Arianna with confidence.

"How fast will she have to run?" Caitlin's voice cuts in and she smiles knowing that the kind doctor returned to them.

"Faster than we've seen her so far." Cisco answers dryly and she can feel herself wavering again.

The tornado is nearly fully formed and time's nearly up. She's hesitant to move, afraid on the spot. She fears that she'll be finished before she really gets going until.

"Run Arianna." Dr Wells voice is loud and supportive in her ears and her body explodes with surety and she does exactly as he says.

Her legs are burning and the soaring winds are buffeting her face but she presses onwards. She imagines Joe's and Iris' face, of how they've just got her back and she can't leave them again. She imagines Cisco, Caitlin and Wells all waiting for her back at S.T.A.R labs and she can't let them down.

"Argh!" She cries out as the winds recedes into nothing and she rolls several feet as she comes to an abrupt halt.

Her muscles ache and the suit is hot but thankfully it's not bursting into flames. Her chest hurts and she's gasping for air while clutching her side. She sees movement out of the corner of her eyes and looks up to find Clyde standing over her. His face is contorted with pure hate and he spits at her in frustration. He raises his hands and she fears that he's about to create another tornado.

Bang!

Clyde's eyes are wide as the light leaves his eyes and blood pools out from his chest right where his heart is. He falls to the floor in a crumple of bones. Arianna snaps her head behind her and stands in one fluid motion afraid that she'll be next.

Joe is standing with his gun still pointing at her but his eyes are frozen with disbelieve. Arianna is confused as to why he's looking at her like that until she realised. Her hood is down. He can see her face.

He looks as though he's about to say something but then she spots Eddie running out towards them and so she disappears in a blur.

Silently she enters the Cortex for the countless time that day and walks past the tree scientists. Cisco starts to talk to her but she can't hear him above the buzzing in her ears. She's in shock she realises as she leans against the bed. They follow her concerned and Caitlin starts to check her vitals but Arianna isn't concentrating on them.

She's still trying to process what just happened. The fact that Joe saw her. The fact that she choked on her first encounter and nearly got herself killed. The colour of Clyde's blood as it flowed out of him. Just like it did with Barry. Idly she glances at her gloved hands, sees it's a dark red material and panics.

She jumps up erratically and goes to run away. Anywhere. Just to escape. But she has no chance to go anywhere as Well's hand grips hers tightly and securely. She doesn't turn to face him but she doesn't fight him. His thumb rubbing back and forth gently soothing her inner turmoil.

"You're safe now." He says gently and Caitlin takes her by the shoulders and gets her to sit down so she can continue checking for any injuries.

Time passes and it's a while before she finds herself again. Wells is still holding her hand and she gently pries hers out of it. The three of them are watching her and she knows she should say something but she can't find the words. Instead she gets up as no one protests and goes to get changed at a normal human pace. Once she's ready she doesn't go back to them, there's somewhere else she needs to be right now.

It's late and no one's around making the place exceedingly eerie. Still it gives her much needed privacy. Though this place is never lively. After all she is sat on the ground in the middle of the cemetery staring at Barry's grave.

It's been 14 years since he died and yet that night replays itself again and again as if it was only yesterday. She traces her fingers over his name and sighs heavily, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're not going to believe this." She says to him. She's always come to him, maybe not as much as she likes anymore but she updates him when she can. She tells him of the particle accelerator explosion, her waking up in S.T.A.R labs and meeting Dr Wells. Of her new found super powers and how she's even got a suit!

"I wish you could see it Barry. Hell it probably should have been you to get super powers." She jokes as she looks up at the starry sky and smiles sadly to herself. She imagines what he'd say to her, how he would have reacted. She imagines a tall handsome young man that Barry should have grown into. "I miss you Barry." She admits and her body shakes as she sobs fully now. "I love you so much." She has always loved him like family. He was the brother she never had.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out and sees it's a text from Joe asking her to meet him in her lab. She takes a couple of breathes to compose herself back to reality. Then she stands and vows as she always does on every visit. "I'll catch your killer, Barry. I'll get justice for you, your mum and your dad."

Joe's standing in her lab when she walks in and she doesn't know what to say as she sees he's looking at the chart of evidence she's collected over the years on Barry's murder.

He glances at her and nods for her to come next to him. Folding his arms he takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." The words are heavy and echo round the room. "Seeing you tonight, what you're capable of… scares the hell out of me. Knowing there's others out there who can do lord knows what. The man in yellow must also be out there somewhere."

"Joe-" Arianna goes to interrupt him, her voice cracking but he won't allow it.

Holding up his hand he presses on "I won't let you catch him alone. I owe it to you, Barry, Nora and Henry to catch the guy who ruined you're lives. I won't rest until we've brought him to justice."

She nods her head in agreement and grateful acceptance. Staring up at the board she vows that she'll find Barry's killer if it's the last thing she does.

As he watches Joe and Arianna on the screen staring at the board he removes his glasses and pinches his nose. Their long and bloody story is only starting up again and he prays that he's finally resolved the puzzle. Only time will tell.

A/N: So I'm writing this trying to represent Eobard's point of view and to give snippets to the many timelines that have occurred between himself and Arianna. They will be popping up every so often to explain the hidden love/back story between the Female Flash and Reverse Flash. Let me know if you have suggestions or what you'd like to see happen and maybe I'll sees if I can work it in? Thanks for reading!


End file.
